Various video games exist wherein game features and functionality are “unlocked” (or otherwise accessed) via visible codes obtained from physical trading cards distributed for use with the video game.
For example, trading cards may depict a game item (e.g., a character, accessory, etc.) along with an access code (e.g., a serial number or other code) that a user must input in order to activate the game item for use and enjoyment during gameplay. In some instances, the access code may comprise a string of numbers and/or letters that have to be manually entered by the user. Other games, by contrast, encode access codes or other identifiers in bar codes (including QR codes, etc.) that must be scanned in order to extract the code and activate the game item. In either instance, the presence of numbers/letters and/or bar codes on the surface of a trading card may diminish the aesthetic appearance of the trading card.
To address these and other drawbacks associated with the use of such codes or identifiers on physical trading cards, a system has been created wherein graphical representations of unique codes are included as aspects of the trading cards (e.g., integrated into the design of the physical trading cards). For example, a system and method for creating trading cards for use with a video game and integrating associated unique codes as part of the content of trading cards is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/883,115, filed on Oct. 14, 2015, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. A system and method for facilitating the printing of such cards is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/883,154, filed on Oct. 14, 2015, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. A system and method for detecting and validating a trading card for use with a video game is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/883,171, filed on Oct. 14, 2015, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In certain instances, difficulties may arise when attempting to read (or detect) a code that has been graphically encoded on a physical trading card. For example, some trading cards may have a glossy (or other) finish that makes it challenging to detect graphically encoded identifiers. Further, for some trading cards, a character or other design feature depicted on a trading card may “bleed” or blend into (or otherwise overlap with) the aspect of the card (e.g., a border of the card) that includes the graphically encoded identifier, making detection difficult. Additionally, various imaging devices used to capture an image of a trading card may vary in size/scale, resolution, rotation, perspective, etc., raising additional challenges. Still other difficulties may arise when/if a user obscures part of a trading card with his or her fingers when holding the card up to an imaging device, or tries to image the card in dark lighting (low contrast).
These and other drawbacks may lead to user frustration if multiple attempts are needed to successfully read (or detect) a code that has been graphically encoded on a physical trading card.